General Pong Krell
Pong Krell is a villainous general/traitor from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe. Krell was once a member of the Republic but he betrayed them by seting two squads of clones against each other and then when he was finally caught he was killed by Dogma his only loyal clone. But Krell returned and was recruited by the now 2nd in command Discord to serve Vilgax and his wants The Grand Summer Season Trek Krell gets his own personal army and makes war with Star Fleet with Pigma's assistance and this forces Falco and Akshoka to face him with their help. Then he attacked the ice worlds having Snake, Stan, Flame Princess and Pericles stop him and his machines from becoming too powerful. Lastly he decided to invade Corneia with Falco, Akshoka, Phineas, Isabella, Brak, Zordak and Star Wolf on his tail, he faced them but was defeated and now he is bent on being arrested by Carmelita Fox. He will later escape prison and who knows what he's going to do. When he does, he and the others try to join the Dystopia League, but Discord betrays them and reveals his true intentions. He and the others are nearly killed by Him and Makarov. Krell joins forces with Sigma like the rest of the surivors to get back at his treachorus master. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Krell returns with Sigma to take over The Republic and get revenge on Discord. Krell tells Sigma the story with Liquid and he is partially angry as Discord hired him to help him and then stabbed him in the back. Krell starts his move with Ricther Belmont to attack the Republic and Discord's forces. He returns later and fights Black Star but fails. Pong Krell goes inito hiding and who knows when he will make his return Allies: Vilgax, Vilgax's Allegiance, Sigma and his organzation Enemies: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Solid Snake, Flame Princess, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Professor Pericles, Q, Profion, Falco Lombardi, Ashsoka Tano, Big Boss, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Dr.House, Princess Celestia, Gnowam, Luigi, Meowth, Discord, Obodiah Stane, The Dystopia League Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Traitors Category:Aliens Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:The Σ Organzation Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Major Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Liars Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Major Villains in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Major Villains Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Sith Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dave Fennoy Category:New Sith Order Category:The V Crusaders’ villains